Sealants useful in aerospace and other applications must satisfy demanding mechanical, chemical, and environmental requirements. The sealants can be applied to a variety of surfaces including metal surfaces, primer coatings, intermediate coatings, finished coatings, and aged coatings. In sealants such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,179 an amine catalyst is used to provide a cured product. Such systems typically cure in over two hours and although exhibiting acceptable fuel resistance and thermal resistance for many applications, a faster curing rate and improved performance is desirable.